


The Cast List

by snottygrrl



Series: bday lucky 13 meme fills [1]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snottygrrl/pseuds/snottygrrl
Summary: The cast list has just come out and Anne can't bear to look.





	The Cast List

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inspiredlife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiredlife/gifts).



> five years after the prompt was given here's a tiny offering. much love to you, bb.

Anne flung her arm out towards Diana, narrowly keeping a grip on her phone. "You read it, Diana," she paused to sigh dramatically. "I can't bear to look."

Encircling Anne's shoulders gently, Diana did her best not to roll her eyes. "I already have." She refrained from pointing out that the cast list was publically posted for anyone in the school to read.

"Josie got the part, didn't she? Of course she did, she always does. The world just isn't—"

Diana cut her off before Anne could get a true head of steam going, "Josie got a part, yes, but so did you _and I_."

"Oh, Diana!" Face falling, Anne reached out to clasp Diana's free hand between her own, "I am so terrible. I was focused on myself and didn't even think about you!" 

Diana squeezed her a bit tighter.

Closing her eyes, Anne took a deep breath, "Alright, I'm ready. Tell Me."

"Well, I've been cast as Angelica"—at this, Anne gave a tiny squeal—"and Josie is going to be playing the Peggy/Maria part."

"Does that mean..." Anne asked, eyes wide.

"Yes," Diana grinned back at her, "you will be playing Eliza to Gilbert's Alexander Hamilton."

**Author's Note:**

> er, it's been forever since i posted. i hope this isn't too shabby...


End file.
